The Salvatore Twins
by KaterinaBells
Summary: What if Damon was married to a powerful witch? What if she gave birth to twins who turn out to be half vampire and half witch? What if the twins fell in love with two of our badass originals? (SLOW UPDATES)
1. Character Info

**_Character Info_**

 **Damon Salvatore**

Species:-Vampire

Age: 24(human)173(vampire)

Relations: Michelle(wife); Angelica(daughter); Alessandra(daughter); Stefan(brother)

 **Michelle Salvatore**

Species:-Witch

Age:-23(human) 173(immortal by a spell)

Relations: Damon(husband); Angelica(daughter);Alessandra(daughter); Stefan(brother-in-law)

 **Stefan Salvatore**

Species: Vampire

Age:17(human) 173(vampire)

Relations: Damon(brother); Michelle(sister-in-law); Angelica(neice); Alessandra(neice); Elena(girlfriend)

 **Angelica Salvatore**

Species: Hybrid(Vampire/Witch)

Age: 18(human)130(Hybrid)

Relations: Damon(Father); Michelle(Mother); Alessandra(twin sister); Stefan(uncle)

 **Alessandra Salvatore**

Species: Hybrid(Vampire/Witch)

Age: 18(human)130(Hybrid)

Relations: Damon(Father); Michelle(Mother); Angelica(twin sister); Stefan(uncle)

 **Elena Gilbert**

Species: Human Doppelganger

Age: 17

Relations:Jeremy(brother), Jenna(aunt), Stefan(boyfriend)

 **Niklaus Mikealson**

Species: Original Hybrid

Age:-24(human)1000(vampire)

Relations: Elijah(brother); Kol(brother); Finn(brother); Rebekah(sister)

 **Elijah Mikealson**

Species: Original

Age:-26(human)1000(vampire)

Relations:Niklaus(brother); Kol(brother); Finn(brother); Rebekah(sister)

 **Kol Mikealson**

Species: Original

Age:-19(human)1000(vampire)

Relations:Elijah(brother); Niklaus(brother); Finn(brother); Rebekah(sister)

 **Rebekah Mikealson**

Species: Original

Age:-18(human)1000(vampire)

Relations:Elijah(brother); Niklaus(brother); Finn(brother); Kol(brother)

 **Other Characters**

Jeremy Gilbert

Bonnie Bennett

Caroline Forbes

Matt Donavan

Tyler Lockwood


	2. Prolouge

Two girls around 18 years stood outside the Boarding House wondering whether to knock or not. They finally decided on knocking the door oblivious to the girl watching them from the window.

They looked like the female version of Damon. The girls knocked on the door and waited for the door to open.

Before Elena could open the door, Damon opened the door only to be tackled down to the floor by the two girls.

Daddy! We missed you! , the two girls screamed while Damon was smiling at them. Smiling and not smirking.

Just then Stefan came downstairs; he too like Damon was tackled to the ground.

Uncle Stefan! , they again screamed.

Elena coughed feeling awkward.

Oh Elena! These are Damon's twin daughters and my dear nieces!

The two girls walked over to Elena and introduced themselves.

The one with shoulder length hair and icy blue eyes introduced herself and her twin...

I am Angelica Salvatore and this is Alessandra Salvatore...


	3. New Friends and Surprise

Elena was flabbergasted when she found the twins were Damon's daughters.

She just opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish.

The twins and Damon were laughing at Elena's expression. The Salvatore boarding house door opened and a female voice called out.

"Honey! I am home!"

It was Michelle Salvatore aka Damon's wife and the twins mother.

The twins looked at Damon with a creepy grin on their face. Damon knew what the girls were going to do. So, he just nodded his head.

"Ellie, we are in the library", Damon replied to his wife.

Michelle or Ellie came to the room and saw Elena surprised expression and turned to Damon with a confused look. But her husband and brother-in-law were wearing an expression like they knew something she didn't.

Out of nowhere, the twins tackled her to the floor with a girly scream. Once, she turned on her back to see who those idiots were; boy was she surprised to see her daughters after 5 years.

"Angel! Sandra! You scared the hell out of me!" Ellie exclaimed.

"That was the plan Mum!" the girls replied in chorus.

"Uncle Stefan-"

"Is it okie-"

"If we join school now-," they said adding to each other's words. Elena watched the interaction with wide eyes and her head going left and right, like she was watching a tennis match. The two girls were obviously twins and their eyes sparkled with mischief.

Before Stefan could reply to the girls, Elena interjected.

"I am guessing you both do the twin thingy where you complete each other's sentences or answer in unison," she asked.

"Yeah," the girls replied in unison confirming Elena assumption. Elena just laughed and told that it was alright to join school now since it had just started.

"Elena, why don't we introduce the girls to the rest of the group", Stefan asked.

"Yeah! I will call them to the grill", replied Elena.

"What the-"

"Hell is-"

"The Grill-", the girls spoke again completing each other's sentences.

"Language girls", chided Ellie.

The girls just grinned at their mother. They turned to Elena and Stefan and asked them to show Mystic Falls hangout place.

The twins kissed goodbye to Damon and Ellie, and followed Stefan and Elena to the car to go to The Grill.

We reached the grill in 10 mins and waited for the Scooby-doo gang to arrive. Finally, everyone arrived and all were seated. They all turned towards Stefan and Elena waiting for them to introduce the two new arrivals. But, Elena and Stefan were too busy staring into each other's eyes with a love-sick expression.

The gang groaned.

"Stefan! Elena!-"

"Stop with the-"

"Lovesick expressions-", the girls spoke.

Stefan glared at the twins and then huffed before turning to the gang.

"Angel! Sandra! Meet Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes, Tyler Lockwood, Jeremy Gilbert and Matt Donavan", Elena introduced the gang to the twins.

"Everyone, meet Angelica and Alessandra Salvatore.", Stefan introduced the twins.

"Pleasure to meet you all", said the twins.

"But, I thought only you and Damon are the only siblings", asked Matt.

"We are Salvatore siblings-"

"But not Stefan and Damon's siblings-"

"We are Damon and Michelle's twins", the girls replied to Matt's question with a grin on their face.

"Damon and Ellie have kids?!" asked a surprised Bonnie. The girls just nodded their heads.

Bonnie knew that Michelle is a powerful witch and she still is.

"Are you both witches too?!" asked Bonnie.

Everyone leaned forward since they knew Ellie was witch, yet they were eager to know if the twins were one too.

"Yeah!-"

"But we are bit different"

"How?!" asked Bonnie.

"Ummm...We are-"

"Hybrids"

"WHAT?!" the group asked surprised.

The twins smiled weakly.

"I and Angel are half vampire and half witch", replied Sandra.

Bonnie was surprised coz she never heard of vampire/witch hybrid.

"Cool!" replied Bonnie.

"Can we practice spells together", asked Bonnie.

"Sure", the twins replied.

"Angelica! Alessandra! Are you both joining school?!" asked Caroline.

"Yeah! We are-"

"Joining tomorrow-"

"But, please call us by our nicknames."

"Call me Angel and my twinny as Sandra or Al."

"Okie-dokie" replied Caroline.

Just then Damon and Ellie came with someone Angel and Sandra least expected in Mystic Falls.

Sorry for the cliffhanger!

Reviews please.

Toodles,

Katerina Belladonna Charles


	4. Surprises and School

**Surprises and School**

Author's note:-Klaus already broke the curse.

Mum and Dad walked in the last person me and Sandra expected in Mystic Falls.

 _Elijah Mikealson_

Sandra knowing my crush on Elijah started smirking at my blushing face. Sandra called mum, dad and Elijah over to the table we were seated at.

"Mum! Dad!" yelled Sandra.

I glared at her. She just smiled innocently. Mum, Dad and Elijah came over our table.

"Hello girls! This is-"

Sandra interjected Mum.

"Well well, if it isn't the one and only Elijah Mikealson"

"Elijah, you know our daughters?!" asked Mum.

"Yes! Your daughters were in my mythology class when I was teaching in New York few years back", replied Elijah.

"Elijah, will you at least-"

"Let us meet your family-"

"Now or not?" Angel and I spoke together by completing each other's sentences.

"That thing never gets old! Michelle! You know they used to annoy the students in the class?!"

Elijah asked turning to mum.

We just grinned at her and mum shook her head.

We both looked like dad while in personality Angel was like mum and dad; smart, responsible, caring with a bit of prankster in her while I was more like dad; cocky,smart-ass and smart prankster.

"Actually! We are going to settle down in Mystic Falls and Rebekah was talking about joining school", said Elijah.

"Yessss!" the twins yelled making the other customers to stare at them.

Mum and Dad went to another table to talk to Elijah while we continued playing pool and goofing around with Stefan and spoke to Bonnie about practicing spells.

After a while, Elijah left and mum and dad came to our table.

"Alright! Enough goofing around girls. You have to go to school tomorrow right?!" said mum.

"Awww...But mum-"

"we were just starting-"

"to have fun!'

"NO! Both of you are coming home now! You too Stefan. After I came here, I feel like I have become mother to the whole gang. HELP ME GOD! Rest of you are going home as well. Come on! Shoo! Off you all go!" mum chided all of us.

"YES MA'AM!" we scream in unison.

"That was creepy", said Tyler.

Dad, Mum, Sandra and Bonnie got into the car to drop Bonnie while Stefan, Elena and me got into Stefan's car to drop Elena and head back home.

All of us reached home at the same time. Mum and Dad set two bedrooms for me and Sandra before they came to the grill. We changed into our PJs and got into our bed to sleep. Mum and Dad came to our bedroom and stayed with us for a while and then kissed us goodnight and left to their room to sleep.

(Next Day Morning)

"ANGELICA CHARLOTTE SALVATORE! ALESSANDRA ELIZABETH SALVATORE! Get up before I send your father up!" mum yelled from the kitchen.

"Alright alright! We are up!" Angel yelled back.

"Get dressed fast. Are you girls going with Stefan or taking your car?" mum asked when we went down to the kitchen in PJs.

"Okie mum. Don't-"

"Don't get your-"

"Knickers in a twist.-"

"We are pretty sure Uncle Stefan-"

"Has to pick up Elena-"

"So, we are taking our car."

"Okie! Just have a blood bag before you leave." said mum.

"We are going to-"

"To get dressed and leave for school"

"Shoo! Go and get ready." mum kicked us out of the kitchen while smiling and shaking her head.

Me and Sandra went to our bedrooms and got dressed. We both wore the same outfits. Black jeans, black and red plaid shirt, silver rings.

We got our bags and went to the kitchen where mum was washing the dishes. Mum had gotten us blood bags coz she knew how forgetful we were. We drank the blood which she had poured into a cup. We kissed her goodbye and then kissed dad goodbye before taking the car keys and heading to the school.

We parked the car and found out Uncle Stefan talking to the people he had introduced to us the day before. We went near him and tackled him to the ground, but before we could scream Uncle Stefan. Someone clamped our mouths shut; me and Sandra looked at each other and started licking their hands.

"Ew! Ew! That is so gross girls." said Matt and Tyler in unison.

We just grinned at them.

"Girls! We are in school so please don't call me Uncle. Just call me Stefan." said Stefan to the twins.

"Alright Stef! Just-"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist."

"Can you take us-"

"to the office?!-"

"We have to collect-"

"our timetables."

We got the timetables and went to our first class which was history. Stefan was staring at worriedly. Sandra and I just shrugged it off.

The history teacher came in and we went and gave him our slips. He was just staring at the paper in shock. Then, he looked over to us and smiled.

"Good morning class! We have two new students! Please introduce yourselves."

"Angelica Charlotte Salvatore and Alessandra Elizabeth Salvatore-"

"Hobbies are drawing, history and singing for both of us. That's all folks."

The class started laughing at our reference to bugs bunny. We just grinned and sat at our seats.

"But, I thought Stefan had only one brother." the history teacher asked.

" ! Just because we are Salvatores doesn't mean that we are Stefan's siblings. We are Stefan's nieces as Damon and Michelle's daughters."

"Oh! And please call me Ric. No business." said Ric.

The day got over soon and Elena headed home while Stefan, Sandra and I went home.

When we went home, we smelt the sweet aroma of dad's homemade pasta. The three of us ran towards the kitchen and sat on the dining table and waited eagerly for the food. After having the food and watching rerun of supernatural with mum and hearing dad grumble about how we girls find Sam and Dean cute.

After a while, mum told us it was time for bed. We went upstairs and changed to our PJs and got into our bed waiting for dad and mum to say goodnight to us.

"Good night girls! Sleep tight!"

"Good night mum! Good night dad!

Reviews please.

Toodles,

Katerina Belladonna Charles


	5. Story Time with Mr and Mrs Salvatore

**Story Time with Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore**

The Salvatore twins were laying the bed waiting for their mum and dad to say goodnight. Elena and Stefan were out on a date. After a few minutes, Damon and Ellie came to their room along with Stefan and Elena. The girls were so lost in their thoughts of all the good memories that they had spent as kids with Damon and Ellie.

"Angel! Sandra!" called Damon.

The girls turned and saw their parents, uncle and best friend near the door and smiled.

"Daddy, please tell us a story?" the twins said in unison.

"Aren't you girls bit too old for that", Lena asked at the same time Damon told;

"Anything for my baby girls."

"So, what story do you want hear?"

"Mum...about how-"

"You met mum-"

"And fell in love-"

"With her?"

"Are you girls not tired of that story?!" asked Ellie.

"Nope! It is a nice story and fun to watch dad's lovesick expression when he tells that story." the girls replied giggling.

"Oh shut up girls! Can't spoil my reputation now. Settle down now." said Damon.

"Lena, are you staying to listen to the story or going to Stef's room for snogging session?!" the girls asked while grinning cheekily.

Ellie backhanded her daughters lightly. Elena and Stefan had the grace to blush.

"No! I want to hear the story too." replied Elena.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _A 17 year old Damon Salvatore was with his 10 year old brother helping him with his school work, when he had seen a carriage entering their estate._

 _Damon told his little brother to continue his work while he went down to ask his father if any guests were arriving as he had seen the carriage. Just then, Mr. Salvatore called Damon into the library._

 _"Father, are we expecting any guests soon?! I thought I saw a carriage entering the estate." Damon asked to his father._

 _"Yes, it is Mr. Charles and his family. I invited Mr. Charles and his family for dinner when I went for the Council meeting", replied Mr. Salvatore_

 _"I want you and your brother to escort them to the library and then show Miss Charles around the gardens", added Giuseppe._

 _"Yes Father! I will ask the maids to get Stefan ready and we will escort them inside." replied Damon._

 _"Damon, Miss Charles is a beautiful girl. I would like if you talk with her and tell me if you will court her or not?" asked Mr. Salvatore._

 _"Alright Father. But, it is my choice whether I want to court Miss Charles or not right?" asked Damon._

 _"Yes! It is your choice. I am pretty sure you will love the girl." replied Mr. Salvatore with an irritated scowl._

 _"I will take your leave Father!" said Damon to which Mr. Salvatore nodded his head._

 _Damon glanced at the Grandfather's clock; he knew he had 10 mins left to get him and Stefan ready. He ran up the stairs to Stefan's room and asked the maid to dress Stefan and ran to his room to change and freshen up._

 _The Salvatore siblings were ready in record time and waited in the porch for the carriage to arrive. The siblings didn't have to wait for long, as the carriage had arrived._

 _Damon and Stefan walked to where the carriage stood and the door opened. Mr. Charles stepped down and helped his wife and daughter down. Damon did not see the ladies as Mr. Charles had not introduced the ladies._

 _"Mr. Charles! Welcome to the Salvatore estate." greeted Damon._

 _"Ah! You must be the eldest Salvatore sibling and the little man must be the youngest sibling. Aren't I right?!" asked Mr. Charles._

 _"Yes Mr. Charles. I am Damon Salvatore and this is my brother Stefan Salvatore", replied Damon._

 _"Well, this is my wife Charlotte and my daughter Michelle." Mr. Charles_

 _It is then Damon decided to look at the two women standing next to Mr. Charles. Damon smiled at Mrs. Charles and then turned to the girl standing next to Mrs. Charles._

 _"Miss Charles, Damon Salvatore. Pleasure to meet you." said Damon while taking the girl's hand and kissing the back of her hand._

 _"Pleasure to meet you too Mr. Salvatore. Please call me Michelle or Ellie." replied the young girl while curtsying._

 _"Well then Ellie, call me Damon."_

 _"Miss Charles, I am Stefan Salvatore. Pleasure to meet you", said Stefan while repeating the same actions Damon did while introducing himself._

 _Michelle curtsied to Stefan while giggling slightly at Stefan's actions._

 _"Mr. Salvatore, it is a pleasure to meet you too. But, please do call me Michelle or Ellie like I mentioned to your brother." replied Michelle._

 _Stefan looked towards Damon as if asking for permission, to call Miss Charles like she had asked to._

 _Damon smiled and nodded at his brother with a smile on his face._

 _"I will call you Ellie if you call me Stefan or Stef."_

 _"Mr. Charles, please follow me. I will escort all of you to the library." said Damon._

 _Damon escorted the guests inside the house and into the library._

 _"Father, the guests have arrived." said Damon while entering the library._

 _Giuseppe looked up and smiled._

 _"Zachary, Charlotte, I am glad that you accepted the invitation for dinner." said Giuseppe._

 _"The pleasure is all mine. Your sons have been brought up with impeccable manners even with the loss of their mother." Mr. Charles replied who was impressed by the way the Salvatore siblings interacted with them in the porch while his wife nodded her head in agreement._

 _"Thank you Zachary and Charlotte."_

 _"Hello Ellie", Giuseppe turned his attention to the young girl._

 _"Good evening Mr. Salvatore." replied Michelle._

 _"Damon, dinner is not ready for another one hour. Show Miss Charles the gardens please." said Giuseppe._

 _"Father, what should I do?" asked Stefan timidly to his father._

 _"Stef, will you show me the gardens along with Damon? I want another young man to protect me when we are outside. Since you are strong like Damon will you come with me?" Michelle spoke softly to Stefan._

 _Stefan looked towards his father who was smiling at Michelle. Giuseppe turned to Stefan and nodded. Giuseppe already liked the girl; he just hoped Damon will court the young girl._

 _Stefan turned to Michelle and nodded his head._

 _The three of them exited the library and walked to the gardens. An hour passed by soon and they were ready to go home._

 _After the guests left, Giuseppe called Damon to the library. Damon entered the library and told his decision._

 _"Father, if you will allow I would like to court Miss Charles.", said Damon._

 _Giuseppe smiled approvingly and told Damon to check if Stefan was in bed before he went to sleep._

 _They bid good night to each other and went to their bedrooms._

 _Damon fell asleep dreaming about a certain girl._

Reviews please.

Toodles,

KaterinaBells

3


	6. Story Time - Part II

_**Story Time with Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore-Part II**_

 _Damon woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. He got out of his bed thinking about a certain auburn haired green eyed girl. She was the epitome of a goddess. He walked to Stefan room to get him ready for school. When he entered Stefan's room, he didn't expect to see Ellie trying to wake up Stefan by tickling. Damon stood by the door and watched the scene. Damon then cleared his throat and Ellie turned and smiled shyly at Damon._

 _"Miss Charles, how are you? And if you don't mind me asking what are you doing here early in the morning?"_

 _"Mr. Salvatore, I have told you before to call me Ellie or you can just give me a new nickname. I came here with Father since he had to talk to your father regarding some papers and I asked Father if I could tag along since I had fun last night talking to you and Stefan."_

 _"Oh! That is nice. I am sure we could talk after getting Stefan ready for school. We could go to the gardens again. Please call me Damon."_

 _Damon got into Stefan's bed and whispered something into Stefan's ears and Stefan jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom. Ellie was gob smacked since she was trying to wake up Stefan for the past 15 mins. Damon laughed at Ellie's expression._

 _"Don't laugh Damon. I tried to wake Stefan up for the past 15 mins." Ellie huffed._

 _"I am sorry Mia. Forgive me?!"_

 _"Mia?!"_

 _"It is a nickname since you told I can give you a nickname"_

 _"Oh! What did you tell Stefan to wake him up?!"_

 _"That I would make chocolate pancakes."_

 _"I don't understand Damon."_

 _"I make pancakes just like mum used to make. So, Stefan likes it when I make pancakes."_

 _"Mia, I need to talk to my father if you don't mind can you wait here till I get back?!"_

 _"Father, May I talk to Mr. Charles about what I told you last night?"_

 _"Okay."_

 _Damon turned to Mr. Charles and smiled._

 _"Mr. Charles, I would like to have your permission to court your daughter, if it is okay with you?"_

 _Mr. Charles beamed and nodded his head at Damon._

 _"Mr. Charles, does Miss Charles have an escort today to the Founder's Party today evening?"_

 _Mr. Charles frowned and then called for a servant and asked her to bring Michelle to the library. Michelle entered and smiled at Damon and turned to her father._

 _"Father, you called for me."_

 _"Ellie darling, do you have an escort for today's Founders Party?"_

 _"I don't Father. Brother is escorting me to the event. Something wrong Father?"_

 _"William, you will escort Miss Fell and Mr. Salvatore here will escort your sister. Okay?"_

 _"Yes Father. I will take your leave now and go and inform Ashlin. Damon, a word outside please."_

 _Damon nodded his head and then walked outside with William._

 _"Ellie darling, you know that I won't make you do something you don't like to do right?"_

 _Ellie just smiled and nodded at her father to continue._

 _"Young Mr. Salvatore came to me and asked for my permission court you. I told yes and that is why he is escorting you today. If you have any problems in doing so, do tell me darling._

 _"Father, I will be frank with you. I like Damon so it is certainly not a problem for me."_

 _That night Ellie was escorted by Damon to the event. Mrs. Lockwood announced the participants for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. After the announcement, music was played and few couples started dancing._

 _"Miss Charles, May I have this dance?"_

 _"Certainly Mr. Salvatore."_

 _Both of them got onto the dance floor and danced gracefully. Giuseppe and Zachary were smiling at the young couple. Michelle and Damon were met by jealous stares of men and women equally._

 _When it was time to go home, Damon helped Michelle up into the carriage and bid the Charles family good night. Damon got into the carriage with Stefan and his father._

"TO BE CONTINUTED. Both of you, Stefan and Elena have school tomorrow. So, good night darlings"

"Aww...But daddy-"

"It is just 10:30, please continue-"

"Please Please."

"Nope, enough story time for today. Go to sleep." Ellie nearly yelled at the four and then glared at Damon and stomped out of the room.

"Sorry girls. I really don't want to face the wrath of your mother."

Daddy told us and Stefan and Elena good night and went to his room to cool down mum.

"Night Sandra. Night Angel." yelled mum from their room.

Stefan also went to his room after he saw the girls were talking about some assignment.

"So Elena how was the story?"

"It was awesome. When he is continuing the story, call me."

"Good night girls."

Reviews please.

Toodles,

Katerina Belladonna Charles


	7. We Have A Date?

**We Have A Date?!**

The girls were preparing lunch for their family as a sorry for the prank they pulled. The doorbell rang and Stefan walked to the front door and opened it to find no one except for three envelopes.

One was addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore, another to Mr. Salvatore and Miss Gilbert and another to Miss Salvatore and Miss Salvatore. Stefan was confused as to who might have left the envelopes on their doorstep.

"Who is it Stef?!" asked Elena.

"Nobody, but we have got some envelopes addressed to Damon and Ellie, the girls and us.

"Us! But how?!" asked Elena.

"Girls! Can you please come to the living room?!"

The girls were nearly done with the food and all they had to do was to transfer them to the plates. The girls were confused us to why their uncle was calling them to the living room. They both shared confused glances before removing the apron and going to the living room.

"What is it Uncle Stefan that-"

"you had to scream so loudly-

"that the whole of Falls could hear?!"

Everyone in the room except for Stefan laughed. Stefan just playfully glared at nieces.

"Someone left three envelopes on our doorstep. One addressed to Damon and Ellie, one to you girls and the last one to me and Elena."

"Let's open-"

"the envelopes then.-"

"On the count of-"

"three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

Only the sound of envelopes ripping was heard.

 _Misses Salvatore,_

 _Please join the Mikealson family for a night of dance, cocktails and celebration on 27/09/2015._

 _P.S: Would you like to be my date tonight Miss Angelica Salvatore?_

 _Elijah_

 _P.S: Miss Salvatore. I have heard great things about you from my brother. I would like to be your date tonight if you don't mind._

 _Niklaus_

"Da Faq?!" chorused the twins. Ellie glared at her daughters for their language.

"Who are the Mikealson?!" asked Stefan.

"Elijah and-"

"his family I suppose.-"

"Since Elijah's last name is Mikealson"

"And how do you know that?!" Damon questioned narrowing his eyes at his daughters.

"Seriously daddy!-"

"You forgot the-"

"fact that we called him-"

"Professor Mikealson for nearly-"

"a year."

"So, what are we going to do?!" asked Stefan.

"Ummmm... I guess we have to go since it would be rude to decline the invitation." replied Ellie.

The twins looked at each other and communicated with their eyes. Damon, Ellie and Stefan used to this didn't say anything, but Elena who didn't know what was going on looked over to Stefan confused.

"What in Lord's name are they doing?!" Elena whispered to Ellie.

"They are communicating with their eyes. When you give birth to two idiots like those you learn things." replied Ellie.

"Mum, do you think-"

"Elena should go-"

"to the party? No offense Elena!"

"Why would you say something like that girls?" Ellie asked her daughters.

"Like Angel said before, no offense Lena-"

"she's human. What if any vampires who haven't fed-"

"tried to snack on her."

"Mia, the girls have a point you know." Damon said to his wife.

"But D-bear, shouldn't we keep the girls also from going? Since they are not completely vampire." replied Ellie.

"Oh mum! We think-"

"You are forgetting the-"

"fact that we are hybrids."

"Also, we have some-"

"characteristics of vampires. Plus,-"

"if they try to attack us we will just give them-"

"an aneurism."

"Not convinced girls. What about the older vampires? I don't think aneurism works on vampires like Elijah." replied Ellie.

"Mummy! Are you seriously forgetting-

"the fact that we are-"

"daughters of a powerful witch and a cocky vampire." the girls replied cheekily.

"Anyways, Elena should come to the party. I and Sandra will take care of her."

"Mum, can we go shopping?"

"Okie. Go and get ready. You also Elena. I will talk to Jenna."

Damon and Stefan groaned because they were looking forward to cuddle with their girls and watch a movie. The twins, Elena and Ellie looked at the Salvatore brothers and then at each other with evil grins. The brothers noticing the evil grins on their girls took a step back.

"Daddy, you and Uncle Stefan are coming for shopping with us."

"WHAT?!"

The girls just giggled and went upstairs. The boys looked at each and groaned and followed their respective girls upstairs.

 **Shopping time**

The girls were in the boutique with Stefan and Damon. The girls must have tried so many dresses. Angel and Sandra were in the room waiting for their mother to give them the same dress. Ellie came back with two sky blue dresses for Angel and Sandra. The dress had sweetheart neckline, the bust was studded with white stones and below the bust was ribbon type sash. The dress was perfection.

"Angel! Sandra! This dress is perfect for my baby girls"

"Yes girls. I am not joking. You have to try it on."

"Okie mum."

The girls wore the dress and stepped out of the dressing room. Damon, Ellie, Stefan and Elena were gaping at the girls. They looked like angels who fell down from heaven. The girls giggled at their parents, uncle and best friend's expression.

"Close you mouths guys.-"

"You will catch flies."

"You both look beautiful", said Damon who recovered from the shock.

Ellie, Lena and Stefan also agreed with Damon.

After Ellie and Lena got the dress, it was time for Stefan and Damon to get their suits.

After shopping, the girls and the Salvatore brothers went to the food court since they have two hybrids, a witch and a human to feed.

After they reached home, Elena was made to stay at home since it was late. Ellie called Jenna to assure her that Elena will be in safe hands. The girls and Stefan was made to go to bed since they had school tomorrow.

"Mia, do you think Gabriel will ever come home?!" asked Damon.

"I don't know D-bear. I wish he was here with us."

"I know. Do you think he will ever believe that what we said was true? That we did what we had to do to protect him."

"I don't know but I wish he would listen to us."

 _Meanwhile..._

The girls and Stefan heard what Ellie and Damon were talking about and frowned. Elena noticed Stefan frowning and was able to hear light sobbing and talking sounds come from Damon and Ellie's room. She was about to get up and go to Ellie when Stefan stopped her.

"Stef, Ellie is crying. I am just going to check on her. Was this the reason why you were frowning?!"

"Lena, you are just too observant. Yeah, that was the reason why I was frowning. Because they were talking about a certain person who is a soft spot for everyone in this house."

"Who Stef?!"

"Not my story to tell. It is Damon and Ellie's story to tell."

"Okie. Goodnight Stef!"

 _Ooooooo! Who is Gabriel and what is his history with Damon and Ellie's family?_

 _Sorry for the cliffhanger!_

Reviews please!

Follow!

Favorite!

Toodles,

Katerina Belladonna Charles


	8. Meeting the Mikealsons

**Meeting The Mikealsons**

The twins woke up in the morning along with Stefan and Lena to get ready for school. After getting ready, they kissed goodbye to Damon and Ellie and went to their cars. Angel and Sandra took the road to the Gilbert house with Stefan following them to pick up Jeremy. When they reached school, the twins went along with Stefan and Lena to their lockers while Jeremy went to find his friends. The whole school was talking about the upcoming party at the Mikealson mansion. The twins lockers were a bit away from Stefan's and Lena's. When they were talking their books out, they saw a new girl next to their locker.

"Hey! Haven't seen-"

"you before in-"

"school? Are you-"

"a new student?"

"You are Angelica and Alessandra Salvatore right?!", the new girl asked.

"Oh my god!-"

"Are you stalking me and my sister?!"

The blond haired girl just giggled.

"Rebekah Mikealson. Pleasure to meet you. Elijah told me that you would help me with the classes I have missed."

"Ahhhhh! You are Rebekah. Do you know how many days we annoyed Elijah to let us meet you?", the twins screamed while tackling Rebekah to the floor.

"Hehehe yea. Just call me Beks or Bekah. Elijah told us all the antics you used to do in class. So, you coming to the party?",asked Rebekah.

"Ummm...yea...we both-"

"are ummm dates for Elijah and Niklaus."

"WHAT?!"

The girls weakly smiled at Rebekah. Rebekah was happy that she can tease her brothers now.

"Who is going with whom?!"

"I am going with Niklaus and Angel is going with Elijah. If you don't mind can you tell Elijah and Niklaus to wear sky blue tie."

"Sure. I will let my brothers know. What dress are you wearing?!"

"You will have to wait till the party to see the dress."

"So Bekah, whom are you taking for the party?"

"Well, I like Matt so I am gonna invite him to the party personally and ask him to be my date."

"Oooooo! MATT AND REBEKAH SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G...mhhhhhhhhh.", a red faced Rebekah shut the twins mouth.

So, I don't know much about you. I thought only Stefan and Damon were the Salvatore siblings."

"How much did Elijah tell about us?!"

"Well when I was going to leave, I was mumbling about how I have to go to school after nearly one week class is over. So, Elijah showed us the photo that was taken when you were in New York in his mythology class. He told me that you both are here and just to find you girls and that you will show me around once you know my name. He also told that you are Salvatore siblings. I was a tad bit confused."

"We are Salvatore siblings. But we both are Damon's children."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah... Our father is Damon Salvatore and our mother is Michelle Charles."

"Again WHAT?! Your mother is from the one of the three powerful families. You do know that you have living relatives right?!"

"Yeah! We know and-"

"they also know of our existence."

"So, what exactly are you girls?"

"We both are hybrids. Vampire/Witch hybrid."

"Cool!"

BRINGGGGGGGG

"And there goes the bloody bell."

The girls checked their timetables and saw that they have the same period together along with Stefan and Lena."

The days passed by fast. And soon the day for the party at mansion came around. Elijah and Niklaus were coming to pick Angel and Sandra.

Caroline, Bonnie, Lena, Ellie, Angel, Sandra and Rebekah were getting ready in the the twins bedroom with Ellie helping the girls with their hair.

 _Meanwhile..._

Elijah and Niklaus came around 6 o clock to their dates. Damon, Stefan, Jeremy ,Tyler, Elijah, Niklaus and Matt were waiting for their girls to come down. The vampires were having glasses of bourbon while Jeremy, Matt and Tyler were having soda.

A creak in the stairs got everyone's attention.

"D-bear, I am going to ask you boys to stand in an order. Okie?!", asked Ellie.

"Okie Mia. How do you want us to stand?!"

"Okie first is Matt, Jeremy, Tyler, Stefan, Elijah and Niklaus side by side, and then finally you D-bear."

"Well, you heard the lady. Line up accordingly please because I really don't wanna die."

The guys chuckled because the smartass cocky vampire who claims he is not afraid is scared of his wife. Damon death glared the rest of them while he heard giggles from upstairs.

"But why should me and Elijah stand side by side?!", asked Niklaus.

"That's because my baby girls are twins. They do everything together. So yeah that's the reason."

"Everyone ready. Presenting to you Rebekah Mikealson." Bekah walked down the stairs and linked arms with Matt and went to the living room.

And then came Bonnie, after Bonnie was Caroline and then it was Lena all of whom came down the stairs with Ellie announcing from upstairs.

"Presenting to you Misses Angelica and Alessandra Salvatore."

Elijah and Niklaus were stunned to see the twins. Elijah who normally saw the girls in jeans and tops was surprised to say the least.

"Wow! You look beautiful Angel. You also Sandra."

"Thank you Elijah. You don't-"

"look bad yourself."

"Niklaus, this is Angelica and Alessandra. The one on left is your date."

Klaus took Sandra's hand and kissed and smiled at her. The twins looked at each other and nodded.

"Presenting to you Salvatore.", chorused the twins.

Ellie came down the stairs in a red gown with her hair put up in an elegant bun. She wore the necklace set Damon got for their anniversary. Damon was gaping at his wife. Ellie saw Damon's expression and blushed. The twins were mock gagging at their parent's mushy looks. Ellie glared at her daughters.

"Damon, Stefan, Ellie, Angel and Sandra, I have a surprise for all of you back home.", said Elijah.

The Salvatore members looked at each other in confusion and shrugged.

Angel and Sandra drove to the mansion with their dates, followed by Damon, Ellie, Stefan and Lena in Damon's car. Matt, Tyler, Rebekah and Caroline were in Tyler's car. Jeremy and Bonnie in Bonnie's car.

They reached the mansion and a hybrid announced their arrival.

"Mr. Elijah Mikealson and Miss Angelica Salvatore."

"Mr. Niklaus Mikealson and Miss Alessandra Salvatore."

"Mr. Damon Salvatore and Mrs. Michelle Salvatore."

"Mr. Stefan Salvatore and Miss Elena Gilbert."

"Mr. Matt Donavan and Miss Rebekah Mikealson."

"Mr. Tyler Lockwood and Miss Caroline Forbes."

"Mr. Jeremy Gilbert and Miss Bonnie Bennett."

The couples went inside and mingled with the other party-goers. After some time, Elijah called Angel and Sandra to introduce the twins to their brothers.

"Angel! Sandra! These are my brothers. Finn and Kol."

"Nice to meet you." , the twins chorused while curtsying at the brothers.

Elijah went up the stairs with his three brothers and his sister. Champagne glasses were brought around. The Mikealsons also had a champagne glass.

"Ladies and Gentlemen", he began. "Welcome. Tonight is a special occasion which calls for a celebration. We shall start the evening off with a traditional waltz. So if you'll all find your partner, I would like you all to go through to the ball room."

Elijah and Niklaus came over Angel and Sandra and held their hands out to their respective partners. Damon, Ellie, Stefan and Lena went into the ball room. Give me love by Ed Shereen was played at the back. At one point of the song, they had to exchange partners. Damon ended up with Angel and Stefan with Rebekah. Across the room, Elijah and Ellie were dancing and Kol and Bonnie.

Around 9 at night, people started slowly dispersing. The Salvatore family, the Gilbert family, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler were all in the dining room. The girls were together discussing about the upcoming Miss Mystic Falls pageant. The guys were talking about the animal attacks going around the neighboring states, when Damon realized something. He gulped visibly which made the other gents look at him in curiosity.

"Angel, Sandra and Rebekah. Can you please come here?"

"Yea daddy."

"Today there was a council meeting remember?", asked Damon while Ellie was snickering behind the girls. Damon playfully glared at his wife.

"Hmmm. What about it?"

"Well, they needed three more girls for the pageant and I may or may not have mentioned you three.", said Damon smiling weakly at the girls.

"WHAT?!", the girls screamed at the same time Rebekah screamed happily.

"Okie. But-"

"get ready for-"

"a week of torturous-"

"pranks.", the twins grinned evilly.

COMMENT

FOLLOW

 **SEND IN PRANK IDEAS!**

Toodles,

Katerina Belladonna Charles


	9. Teaser

Surprise Visitor

Angel and Sandra were talking with Bekah about the pranks that they were gonna pull on their parents and siblings, when the door to the Mikealson mansion opened and in walked the last person the Salvatore family would have thought they would see again in the Mystic Falls. After all this was where the fight started between the three Salvatore siblings.

"Gabriel!", exclaimed Angel and Sandra.

"Gabriel", Damon, Ellie and Stefan whispered choking on a sob.

"Missed me?!", replied the stranger standing still in the shadows.


	10. Surprise Visit

Surprise Visit

Gabriel walked into the living room in the Mikealson manor. He got an message from his old friend Elijah Mikealson asking him to meet him and Niklaus in Mystic Falls. He walked to the front porch and heard the voices he never thought he would hear again after the spat they had.

He found out that his siblings were telling the truth and they killed the witch before he could get hurt by the betrayal caused by her. He found that, they would rather have their brother hate them rather than hurt himself by the betrayal.

When he founds out the truth, he started searching for his siblings. After all, it is his duty to protect them.

Entering the living room, he asked, "Missed me?"

His family stood there with gaping mouths and tears streaming down their faces.

"I am sorry! I should have realized that my sisters were telling the truth!", he said facing his family. The twins just beamed at their brother and went running to hug the life out of him. The 19 year old brother just pulled his sisters closer and buried his face in between his sister's shoulders. Gabriel missed them so much. All the fights, the soothing tone his mother spoke and how his father taught him the ways of being a proper gentlemen, how his uncle taught him and his sisters how to ride a horse. He missed the feeling of belonging.

Gabriel pulled back from his younger twin sisters. Then he went to his parents and uncle and stood in front of them hanging his head down in shame.

Padre, madre, zio Stefan. Mi dispiace! ( _Father, Mother, Uncle Stefan. I am sorry!)_

Guardami negli occhi figlio! _(Look into my eyes son!)_

Sì, Padre! _(Yes, Father!)_

Gabriel looked into his father's eyes and saw nothing but forgiveness and acceptness. His father pulled him into a hug and Gabriel just broke down in his father's arms. This is the first time anyone has seen the always playful and sarcastic man in full strict 1800s father mode. Everyone was happy. Gabriel hugged his mother and breathed in her comforting scent of lavender and vanilla. After that he hugged his uncle and then went to Elijah and Nik and man-hugged each other.

After all the emotional trauma he went under today, he was exhausted. But then, he saw his younger sisters in the arms of his friends.

"Aww! Now I have to give them the 'Hurt her and I will hurt you!' big brother talk. This is so not fair. I am tired and I will be the speech tomorrow."

The Salvatores said their goodbyes to the Mikealson family went to the boarding house to talk about what happened that fateful night.

VOTE

FAN

COMMENT

A.N: Sorry for the short chapter!

 _ **Character file**_

 **Gabriel Zachary Salvatore**

Species: Hybrid(Vampire/Witch)

Age: 19(human)132(Hybrid)

Relations: Damon(Father); Michelle(Mother); Alessandra(younger sister); Angelica(younger sister); Stefan(uncle)

 _Toodles,_

 _Katerina Belladonna Charles_


End file.
